


Is It Okay?

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, One Shot, REALLY short story, Ship, Short, Short Story, daaron, gay ship, gayy, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Aaron wants to hold Daryl's hand------------Based on a prompt by  rpstartersforyou  on Tumblr





	Is It Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> short and trashy
> 
> but cute
> 
> i think

“Hey Daryl,” Aaron muttered, just loud enough that the hunter could hear, but not loud enough for the rest of the group to catch. “Would it be okay if I held your hand?”

Daryl grunted in surprise and turned to the other man. "Wha?"

Aaron's face reddened instantly, and he looked away. "Nothing, nevermind."

Daryl grunted again and shifted his crossbow to the other shoulder. He reached across the small space between them and roughly clutched Aaron's soft hand.

Aaron yelped surprisedly and looked to their intertwined fingers.

"Oh," he whispered. "I didn't expect you to say yes."

"Me neither," Daryl shrugged and squeezed his hand once. "You're pretty cool though."

Aaron blushed and stepped a little closer, bumping his shoulder against Daryl's. "You're pretty cool too."

They continued down the road without interruptions until Aaron began rubbing his thumb across Daryl's in long, rhythmic motions.

Daryl could feel Lydia, Alden, Ezekiel, and probably the rest of the group staring at them. But for once, he didn't care.

All he cared about was that Aaron was doing this weird thing with his thumb and it was making Daryl feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"It's definitely okay for you to hold my hand," Daryl finally answered.


End file.
